A normal day, I thought
by YuiKudo
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru became Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion as they were foretold but something unexpected happen and that is... They had more than just one daughter! The future is different from what they were told! How will it be? Warnings inside.
1. A Day Like Any Other

Konnichiwa! This is my second story being published.

Warnings: some people will curse but it will be censored, OC... Other warnings will be told when I remember them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. All I own is the plot.

Now read, enjoy and review!

* * *

1. A Day Like Any Other

A day like any other. I don't want to get up but like always Seiko opens that darn door that I don't want to see open in the mornings...

By the way my name is Lucinda Tsukino, fourth daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

- Lady Lucinda, it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready, also her parents are waiting for her - said a girl with long black hair and eyes of the same colour, Seiko Hosho, one of my personal maids.

- Yes, I will get up now, Seiko-chan - I said still half asleep.

- Lady Lucinda, I told her to call me Maid Seiko - she said opening the curtains.

- And I told you to call me Luci or just Lucinda - I said sitting up in the bed, well not really a bed since 5 people all together can fit.

- But.. Lady Lucinda, I can't, you are the princess while I'm just a maid - and she turned my way.

- But we are friends, right? And you know that I don't like being a princess and stuff, so at least you, please treat me as just a friend - I retorted lying back down on my soft pillow.

"_What's this thing made off? It's super soft_" I thought cuddling the pillow.

- Okay... So can I do this? - she asked with a too innocent voice.

- Do what? - I asked trying not to sound scared, which worked.

- GET UP ALREADY! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME, YOU LAZY ASS! - she shouted lifting up the bed, thing that made me fall with a "thub".

"_Such brute force..._"

- Ouch! That hurt! - I shouted standing up.

- Sorry, Lucinda, didn't want to hurt you. But look at the bright side, you got up - she said smiling innocently.

"_Now she's being ironic..._" I thought looking at her dumbfounded.

- Funny... Where are my clothes?

- Already in the bathroom - indicating the bathroom door.

- Okay - I said entering the bathroom. Again not really a normal bathroom.

- Lucinda, today starts the Best Princess Contest...

- WHAT?! - was all I said.

The Best Princess Contest is, like the title says, a contest between princesses to see whose better. The thing is... I never participated. I mean it's just a contest between spoiled papa's girl. But not only the contest but all other party since I was 4.

- Lucinda, calm down. This time you can't escape like you always did - she said giving me the clothes that were near her. - Lucinda make an effort and remain at the party and maybe you'll have fun and maybe...

- 'Maybe' what?

- Maybe... You will find a guy for you..

- Give me a break... There is no way a guy would fall for someone like me.. - I said putting on the dress.

- Don't say things like that! I'm sure out there there is a guy just for you.

- Maybe... Well I'm off now - I said before going out my room.

Okay, now I will calmly enter and say 'sorry' for being late. I will count to 3 to enter: 1...2...3.

- Ohayo* - I said smiling.

- Good morning, sweetie - answered my mother, Serenity, now Neo Queen of one of the five cities, Crystal City.

- 'Morning, _chibi usagi _- said a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes, Lucia, one of my oldest sisters, the second to be precise. Lucia is 18 years old and has our mother's personality when she was young but can be a real sadist when she wants.

My oldest sister is Chibiusa, who is 26 years old. She's not living with us because when she was 18 she decided to reconstruct the Silver Millennium on the moon, now she's married to Helios and has a daughter name Chibi-Chibi, who is now 6 years old.

* * *

*Ohayo - for those who don't know it means "good morning".


	2. A Day Like Any Other Part 2

Konnichiwa minna! We are now at Chapter 2, the continuation of the first! Thanks for the reviews: LoveInTheBattleField, Mikina-Love-Star.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Now read, enjoy and review!

* * *

On the previous chapter

Okay, now I will calmly enter and say 'sorry' for being late. I will count to 3 to enter: 1...2...3.

- Ohayo - I said smiling.

- Good morning, sweetie - answered my mother, Serenity, now Neo Queen of one of the five cities, Crystal City.

- 'Morning, _chibi usagi _- said a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes, Lucia, one of my oldest sisters, the second to be precise. Lucia is 18 years old and has our mother's personality when she was young but can be a real sadist when she wants.

My oldest sister is Chibiusa, who is 26 years old. She's not living with us because when she was 18 she decided to reconstruct the Silver Millennium on the moon, now she's married to Helios and has a daughter name Chibi-Chibi, who is now 6 years old.

* * *

2. A Day Like Any Other Part 2

- I'm still wondering if you're really my sister... - I mumble as I sat in front of Lucia.

- Strange... Is the same thing I ask myself, you know you don't look like anyone in this family - she said almost jokingly.

"_Just because I have green eyes doesn't mean I'm not part of this family!_" I retorted in my mind.

- You wanna argue today?

- Ah, princesses shouldn't act like tomboys - she answered stifling a laughter.

- STOP! You shouldn't fight - said a pink haired-blue eyed girl standing up, SunRose, another of my oldest sisters, the third. She's the most normal out of all my sisters but has a little problem with stairs that is that she can't finish them without falling.

- Rose, we were just joking - I said.

Rose tends to see our "jokes" as real fights and always over react.

- You're always the same - said Lucida sighing.

"_Lucia, you're too direct!_" I thought sending her a glare which she promptly ignored.

- B-but I thought that this time you were really fighting - she said looking between me and Lucia.

- You're an idiot.. - mumbled Lucia.

- EHY! Now you're insulting me too?! - she asked insulted.

- I was joking.

- We can never understand whenever you're joking or not, Lucia-nesan - said a boy with dirty blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes, Kazune, my big brother. He's 16 years old and really good looking but his personality is a bit too cold and aloof.

"_Wait... Kazune just commented on one of our fights?_"

- Kazu-nichan is right - said a little boy with dark red hair and eyes eating a strawberry cake, Endy, my little brother. He's 6 years old and really happy-go-lucky.

As always mom and dad let's him eat sweets for breakfast.

"_There is definitely something wrong going on... Kazune and Endy NEVER take part in our arguments.._"

- I see you're all very excited about tonight - commented our mom.

- YES~! - they chorused all apart me.

- Lucinda, you're not excited about tonight? - she asked showing one of her usual smiles.

- No, you know I hate this kind of 'parties' - I said dryly.

- Lady Lucinda, stop making a fuss, you will go to that party. Even if I'm forced to lock you up in your room and let all of your maids guard you - said my father, Endymion, now one of the kings of the five cities. He's real name is Mamoru but now goes only by the name Endymion.

"_Dad gets really angry if someone treats mom bad..._"

- Yes, father - I said, stood up and left.

"_I shouldn't have angered him like that..._" I thought leaning on the door once I was outside.

- Mamoru, you were too hard on her... - I heard my mother say from inside.

- I know but at times like this we have to be hard on her, Usagi. You do understand that out of all the parties that have been organized Lucinda hasn't been to any. And on top of that, all our kids have boyfriends and girlfriends even Endy that has only 6 years has a girlfriend, while Lucinda doesn't even know the other princesses and princes.

- You're right but.. - and that was all I heard before going to my room.

Well luckily I always have a plan to avoid going to those noisy parties. All I have to do is dress up like any other normal person and wear my Goddess ring, which I found near the Crystal forest.

- Lucinda, where do you think you're going? - asked someone behind me.

I turned around slowly, clearly knowing who the person was and fearing what she might do.

- Mom - I exclaimed feigning a smile, lately it's been happening a lot.

- So Lucinda, where do you think you're going? - she asked again.

- I thought of going for a walk around the palace's garden.

- Then I will come too - she said smiling.

"_Can't you see I'm trying to escape?!_" I screamed in my mind.

- But mom, it's not necessary and you're still wearing your royal clothes...

- Don't worry, I will change in a second.

And just like she said, she disappeared for a second and came back wearing normal clothes. Jeans, a nice shirt and sneakers, she looks like a 19 year old apart the fact that she has white hair and that she's actually 60 years. It's all thanks to the Silver Crystal that she still like the day she ascended the throne, together with the other Neo Queens and Queen, at the age of 22. People in all the six cities can live up to 1, 000 years.

**Outside the palace. Gardens around it. **

- Lucinda, I actually knew that you wanted to escape but not today, today is an important day.

"_So she actually knew about it?_"

- Really? I didn't know.

- Lucinda.. - she said with a voice tone of reproach.

- Yes, I know, sorry - I said waving my hands in the air to show that I gave up.

- You know I, myself didn't like being a princess in the beginning but then I understood that thanks to the powers I had as a princess I could save all the people I cherished for.

- Do you know why I don't like being a princess? - I asked in a serious voice.

- No, that's why I would like to know - and she answered with a smile.

"_Here I was trying to be serious.._" I thought and mentally facepalmed.

- Because people treat me differently and then this nonsense to get engaged to one of the princes even if you don't want to, IS JUST PLAIN STUPID! - I kept mumbling unaware that I was going to pump into someone.

- Lucinda watc- my mother tried warning me but too late...

SBUM

- Sorry - I said bowing my head.


	3. Meeting

Konnichiwa minna! 3 chapter out! Thanks for the reviews: LoveInTheBattleField, Mikina-Love-Star.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, unless I'm called Naoko Takeuchi but even in that case I'm still not Sailor Moon's author.

Please read, enjoy and also leave a review!

* * *

On the previous chapter

- Lucinda watc- my mother tried warning me but too late...

SBUM

* * *

3. Meeting

- Sorry - I said bowing my head. When I looked up I met the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen and the finest golden hair too. His face is childish like and serene but is also severe and understanding, in other words beautiful.

"_There is a strange warm feeling creeping inside of me... Could this be destiny's doing?_" was the only thought that crossed my mind at that moment.

- No, I'm the one that's sorry, I was running and didn't see you.

- You're not from around here, right? - I asked unconsciously.

- Yes, how did you notice?

- Well, first of all because you're wearing FireCity's crest in your shirt.

- Oh, yes - he said looking at the crest that was embedded in the shirt. - I'm from FireCity, have 12 years and my name is Shade, you?

"_If I say my name he will obviously know who I am! The names of the royal families are unique.._"

- I'm just someone.

"_Nice way to save my face..._" I thought sighing inwardly.

- Just someone? You're not very nice, you know? I told you my name.

- I didn't ask you to.

- I'm trying to be friendly... But now that I take a better look you, you look familiar...

"_Crap! He must have seen one of the portraits in the palace in which I was little..._"

- Lucinda, sweetie, something wrong? - asked my mother, who was a little bit farther from where me and Shade where having our argument, and didn't hear what we were talking about.

"_I'm busted... Goodbye peaceful walking! Heck, I gave up on this walk being peaceful since my mother found me out in the hallway.._"

- Lucinda? I think I've heard this name before... Ah! Now I remember! It's the name of the fourth daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, Lady Lucky Lucinda.

"_He's a clever one... And what's with the way too long presentation?! Full name too.._" I thought giving him a look that said 'was there a need for the full name too?'.

- Wait, aren't you Shade? - asked my mother nearing him.

- Yes.. Why? - he answered taking a few steps back.

- It's been a while since I last saw you... Two years maybe. It's me Serenity, Neo Queen of CrystalCity.

- Yes, I remember her majesty...

- Lucinda, this is Shade, Prince of Fire City - she said gesturing Shade. - Shade, this is my daughter Lucinda, she's your same age.

- So, I was right... You're the only princess who never participated in any of the parties given since she was born.

- In reality I did participate in one, when I was 4, and it was then that I understood how stupid parties can be.

- You were there? How come I didn't notice you? - he asked perplexed.

- That's obvious because I was dressed as a boy.

- But this year you will come right.. Why am I asking? You're here, outside, trying to escape your mother.

- You're quite smart...

- Compliment? Thanks.

- I'm going - I said for leaving when he grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him straight in the eyes.

"_My cheeks are burning... Don't tell me that.. I'm blushing?!_"

- Why don't you come to the party? It'll be fun.. - he said in a pleading tone.

- I.. I don't know - I said averting my eyes to look at my mother, who was looking at us with a puzzled look.

He glanced at my mother for a second then leaned and whispered in my hear: - You know a place where we can talk in peace?

"_Ignore the fact that you're blushing, ignore the fact that you're blushing, ignore the fact that you're blushing..!_" I chanted in my mind.

- Y-yes I know a place..

- Then lead me - he said letting go off of my wrist.

- Wait, I will call my maid so that she can distract my mother.

I search in my pocket for my phone. Then I feel something cold and pull it out, flip it open and go on 'last called' and click the first one. It starts ringing...

- Seiko-chan? - I asked the moment it stops ringing.

- _Lucinda?_ - she answered back.

- Can you do me a favor, please?

- _If you say please, it must be something important, tell me. _


	4. A Favor and What It Brings

Konnichiwa minna! 3 chapter out! Thanks for the reviews: LoveInTheBattleField, AliceXxX, Mikina-Love-Star.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Please read, enjoy and also leave a review!

* * *

Previous chapter

I search in my pocket for my phone. Then I feel something cold and pull it out, flip it open and go on 'last called' and click the first one. It starts ringing...

- Seiko-chan? - I asked the moment it stops ringing.

- _Lucinda?_ - she answered back.

- Can you do me a favor, please?

- _If you say please, it must be something important, tell me. _

* * *

4. A Favor and What It Brings

- Can you do me a favor, please?

- _If you say please, it must be something important, tell me. _

- I need you to tell my mother that you can't find the dress for the party...

- _Why? _- was her simple question.

- Well... I just met Prince Shade and he's trying to convince me to go to the party tonight. I would like to give him a chance... Because you know..

- _Don't tell me you... _

- Yes, I think I did... - I answered the not-so-question and at the same time blushing like a tomato.

- _Oh My God! This is such a good news! I will tell everyone later.. _

_- _Seiko, say this to someone, and you're fired, in the real sense of the world - I said with a dangerous aura which she must have felt because I heard flinch next.

- _Okay, sorry. Well then let's start plan... 'TAKE OUT THE MOTHER AND LEAVE THE FUTURE LOVE BIRDS ALONE' - _she screamed.

"_Why did she have to scream that last part? I'm sure..._" before I could finish that thought I heard laughing from next to me.

- Don't laugh, Shade!

- Haha.. Sorry... It's just too funny.. - he said between fits of laughter.

- Now you're being mean - I said pouting.

He started coughing, _hard, _with a tint of red on his cheeks.

- Sorry... Lucinda.

TUTUM

"_Wait... Did my heart just skip a _beat_? Is this the kind of effect I will get every time he says m_y _name?_"

- Mom, Seiko-chan wants to take with you.. - I said changing argument and turning towards my mother so fast I think I'm going to throw up.

- Okay... Moshi Moshi* - she said taking the phone and answering in Japanese.

- _I'm sorry, Serenity-sama, but what dress is Lady Lucinda suppose to wear tonight?_

- Wait, I'll come immediately to Lucinda's room - she said while hanging up. - Sorry sweetie but it seems I have to go back to palace.

- Okay mom, you can g...

Too late.. She already went..

"_Why do people always leave when I'm talking?!_" I shouted in my mind.

- Something wrong? Why that face? - asked Shade as he came to stand next to me.

- It's nothing - I said shrugging.

- If you say so.. So, where are we going?

- To Children's Park, that's the only place where there are no people when there is a party at the palace - I said going ahead and showing him the street to Children's Park. As the name says, it's a park for only children.

"_It's_ _been silent ever since we left the palace's garden.. What should I say?_" I asked myself while fidgeting with my fingers.

- Why don't you like parties?

- I think they are stupid and... - I was about to continue when I noticed his serious face.

"_Sigh.. I just met him and I'm already telling him something my parents still don't know..._"

- When I was little I liked playing pranks, but..

* * *

*Moshi Moshi - it's used when answering a phone, it means "hello?"

Lucinda: Another cliffhanger?

Me: Sorry! Can do nothing about them...

Everyone: YOU ARE THE AUTHOR!

Me: Ah, that's true! *just realized*

Everyone: Sigh..

Me: But I still like them! Do you readers like them? If not, I will probably take them out..

Sorry it's a short chapter, or is it? Anyway please leave a review!


	5. The Reason

Aisatsu! This is the 5th chapter! Thanks for the reviews: LoveInTheBattleField, Mikina-Love-Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! I wished I did but not even my dreams could thing up of such a great story..

Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

5. The Reason

"_Sigh.. I just met him and I'm already telling him something my parents still don't know..._"

- When I was little I liked playing pranks, but wasn't really that good, on people and on my first party I wanted to show everyone that I'm funny and be accepted as I am and not as my title. So that day 8 years ago when I was 4 I dressed as a boy and infiltrated the party..

_8 Years Ago (Flashback) _

"I'm going to surprise mom and dad with this dis-disguise. Lucia will stop making fun of me for doing l-l-lame pranks!" _I thought as I entered the hall in which the party was being held. _

_Looking around for something to do in the main time, I spotted a table with drinks. _

_- Excuse me - I asked the maid that was standing next to it. _

_- Yes, Young Master? - she said crouching down to be at my same height. _

_- Are the drinks on this table juices? _

_- Yes, I was told to stand here and serve all the young Masters and Misses. What would you like to drink, Young Master? _

_- I would like... Strawberry juice, please. _

_- As you please, Young Master - she said giving a slight bow and standing up to take the juice. _

_After grabbing a glass with a red juice she crouched down again. _

_- Here, Young Master - she said handing me the glass. _

_- Thanks - I thanked, took the glass and started walking else where. _

"My plan is working! She called me 'young master'! She thought I was really a boy."

_Not too far away from where I was but not too near enough to see me was my by-two-years-older sister Rose. _

_I was about to go and scare her when my mother approached her. _

_- Rose, have you seen Lucinda? - I heard mom ask Rose. _

_She looked up from where she was staring at the floor and started thinking until she answered: - I was playing with her until you told me to dress up.. _

_- Where could she be..? - asked mom to no one sighing. _

_- Mom, where is Lucinda? She should be presented soon - asked Lucia approaching the two. _

_- I know but it seems that she disappeared.. _

_- That brat.. Disappearing in such an important moment. _

"I'm not a brat!" _I thought while marching towards her to give her a piece of my mind but accidently bumping against a girl that suddenly run in front of me. _

_- Hey! Look where you're going! - she screamed, her red eyes flashing dangerously, not quite getting everyone's attention but the ones nearby, being: a boy with blonde hair that looked my age; another boy but this one with black hair; two girls that were talking together, one with blonde hair and the other with brown but both short; a girl with black hair that looked two years older and lastly my big brother Kazune._

_- Sorry - and I was about to walk away. _

_- Wait! - she yelled grabbing my wrist making me slip with some of the juice that fell from my glass when we bumped into each other. _

_Unfortunately the glass that I had in hand fell first making it dangerous if someone fell on it, and unluckily that someone was me. _

_I cut my arm with the broken glass but because the juice on the floor was red no one noticed that I was bleeding while the girl that made me fall started laughing. _

_- Now that's better. This is what you get for getting my new dress dirty - she said, red eyes shining brightly, and kept laughing while I stood up and left to a safer place. _

_End Flashback._

- That's why I hate parties. I don't want to meet people like her anymore.

- I see... Wait. Did you have a wig at that time?

- Yeah, brown hair.

He seemed to think for a moment before asking: - Did it left a scar?

I took off my coat and lifted up the left sleeve, and there on my upper arm was a little scar.

- So you were that child - he mumble under his breath.

- Eh? - I asked confused.

- Don't you remember me? - he asked smiling.

- I-I don't..

Before I could answer I remembered what happened after I escaped, something I thought I've forgotten because of my hate.


	6. Memories

Konbanwa! Or at still where I am it's night.. Horey for the the 6th chapter! Thanks for the reviews: AliceXxX, LoveInTheBattleField, Serena-Darien2001, Mikina-Love-Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Lucinda: So, will this be the last chapter with cliffhangers?

Me: Maybe... Maybe not..

Shade: What kind of answer is that?

Me: "Yuki's usual kind of answer"! Now on with the story! Please everyone do the honors.

Everyone: Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Previous chapter.

- Don't you remember me? - he asked smiling.

- I-I don't..

Before I could answer I remembered what happened after I escaped, something I thought I've forgotten because of my hate.

* * *

6. Memories

_8 Years Ago (Flashback Continuation)_

"The only safe place now is the red roses gazebo in the northern garden.." _I thought while running away from the palace as fast as I could. _

_When I arrived there it was darker but there were some lanterns I could always turn on. _

_I need a small fire. A small fire, a small fire. _

_SPARK_

_- I did it! I did a small f- before I could continue partying about my success my arm started hurting even more. - I better put the fire in the lantern before inspecting the wound. _

_I took the small fire in both hands. Then it started floating, and I gently let it go to the open lantern, which I opened before hand. The lighten lantern gave plenty of light. _

_Inspecting my arm I found small pieces of glass . _

_- This looks like a seriously bad wound... What to do? I'm not good at healing and stuff... _

_- Anata wa dajoubu?* - asked someone from behind me. _

_I quickly turned my head to find the blonde boy that was watching the scene._

_- D-dajoubu.. - I said looking away. _

"I don't want to be helped by someone that just stood there the all time.. Even Kazu-nichan did the same.."

- _You don't look fine at all! - he said angrily. _

_- If I told you "I'm fine" it means I'm fine. _

_- Let me have a look - he said extending his hand towards my wounded one. _

_- Why should I? - I asked taking my arm away from his reach, which was a little impossible. _

_- Because I'm good when it comes to tending to wounds. _

_- Since I don't have another choice.. - I said and let him look at my arm. _

_- It looks really bad... Especially with this pieces of glass inside. _

_- If you can't do anything about it... - I said while taking back my arm._

_- Wait! I didn't say I couldn't do anything about it - he said taking my other arm to prevent me from going away and not hurting me. _

"He's actually a nice guy..." _I thought while blushing a little. _

_- It's actually my fault if you got hurt.. - he said looking down. _

_- It's mine because I was the one that bump into her - I stated. _

_- I was the one she was running after.. - he said not too happily. _

_- Anyway, can you do something for this wound? _

_- Yeah, I will tell my sister to send me my first-aid kit. _

_- Your sister has a first-aid kit? At a party? And it's yours? - I asked shocked. _

_- The girl that you bumped into is always chasing me and from time to time she and other girls fight for me and I usually end up in the middle of it so my sister always brings a first-aid kit... _

_He stops talking and closes his eyes. A second later he re-opens them and grins. _

_- It should come in a second. _

_There was a light and when it disappeared there was a first-aid kit in his hands. _

_- I've never seen this kind of magic... - I said surprised. _

_- Me and my sister developed it a few months ago.. She said that I will be the one to expose it to the academy and get the credits, since this technique is mostly mine - he explained while taking out gloves, tweezers, a piece of cloth, disinfectant, dressings and bandages. _

_- First I will take out the pieces of glass, then I will disinfect it and put the dressing and the bandages. _

_I simply nodded. _

_After 15 or 20 minutes he was done. _

_- You'll be okay but it's better if you go to a doctor.. _

_- Okay.._

"Thank him! Come on, you have to thank him" _shouted a voice in my mind. _

_- Well I have to go now.. - he said and stood up. _

_- Wait.. - came the low whisper of my voice. _

_- See you - he grinned and left. _

_End Continuation Flashback._

- You were the one that treated my wound? - I asked with wide eyes.

- Yes - he said with the same grin as back then.

- Then... I forgot to say 'Arigatou'* - I said and kissed him on the cheek.

- ... It was nothing - he said with a dazed face while touching where I kissed him.

* * *

*Anata wa dajoubu - "Are you okay" or "Are you fine".


	7. Knowing each other

Hey everyone! My season has come at last and so as chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews: LoveInTheBattleField, Mikina-Love-Star.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Now read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Previous chapter.

- You were the one that treated my wound? - I asked with wide eyes.

- Yes - he said with the same grin as back then.

- Then... I forgot to say 'Arigatou' - I said and kissed him on the cheek.

- ... It was nothing - he said with a dazed face while touching where I kissed him.

* * *

7. Knowing each other. 

- Ah! I can see the park! - I said running ahead from him and from the awkward situation that_ I_ created.

"_What the heck was I thinking?! Kissing him so boldly?_" I screamed at myself for being such an idiot.

I enter the park. Deserted. There is no one, well that's better.

"_Where could we sit?_" I thought to myself while looking around for a place to sit.

There is a slide..

- No, there is only one place and it's not good - I said shaking my head.

There is a sandbox..

- Not in a million years! - I said.

There is a set of swings..

- The swings! Perfect - I said approaching the swings and sitting on the right one.

- Lucinda? - asked Shade entering the park.

- Here, Shade! - I said standing up and waving at him.

When he noticed me, he slowly started walking my way. Once he arrived he sat on the left one.

- So... Will you come to the party? - he asked swinging a little with the swing.

- Yeah, probably... If you come too - I said trying to lower my voice to the maximum when I said the last part.

- I heard you - he said teasingly.

"_He heard? What's with people's hearing around here?_" I thought blushing madly.

- And it's obvious that I'm also coming!

- A-arigatou - I mumbled, blushing even more.

- What will you wear? Or do you want to keep it a secret until tonight? - he teased me again.

- I really don't know... And stop teasing me already! - I retorted a little bit irritated.

- Understood..

Then there was silence. A long silence.

Until Shade sighed and said: - Want to do a quiz to know each other better?

- What kind? - I asked confused.

- I ask you a personal question, you answer, then you ask me.

I nodded.

- Since I was the one that proposed, I will ask first.

I nodded again.

- Your birthday. When is your birthday? - he asked grinning.

- 4th of July, 3 days before Tanabata* - I said smiling.

- I like Tanabata. Now is your turn - he said and if possible he's grin got bigger.

- What about yours?

- Now that I think about it.. It's the opposite of yours, 7th of April. Nice coincidence, eh?

- Yeah.. - I answered doing a fake smile.

"_Coincidence? I don't think this is a mere coincidence.._"

- Do you... Do you have like someone? Or do you already have a boyfriend? - he asked with a little blush adorning his cheeks.

- I-I-I don't have a boyfriend... And about liking someone.. - I answered blushing a new shade of red and fidgeting with my fingers.

- You don't have to answer if you want - he said with a tint of disappointment.

- No, it's that... I never really felt that way about anyone.

I swear, after I said that sentence, I heard him give a little sigh of relief.

- Y-you? - I asked blushing another shade of red.

- Well... Since I was presented I was always chased by girls so... My opinion about girls is really low, I don't hate them but I don't think "good" enough of them to have a girlfriend or like any of them - he answered, his grin disappearing.

- I see... - I said a little bit disappointed.

- Ah! But don't worry, I think you're a nice girl - he said blushing a little and his grin back in place.

- ... I wasn't disappointed or anything.

- Okay - he said grinning even more. - Question number 3, did... - he couldn't finish his sentence because the song "Nagareboshi he"** by Three Lights started playing.

_Search for you love, sora no suishou~ Search for your love, nakanaide kure~***_

- Sorry it's my phone.. - I said taking my phone and flipping it open.

ID: Seiko Hosho

- Moshi moshi? Seiko-chan? - I said in a sweet voice indicating her that I was irritated by her call.

- _Did I interrupt something? If yes, sorry._..

- Don't worry - I said in the same sweet voice.

- _Okay! I'm really sorry!_ _But you have to get back to the palace right now! Your father's going to-_

- Don't worry, I'm going to the party of my on will.

- _Your father will... What? You're coming of your own free will? That's fantastic! Now get back right away, you have to get ready! _- she said a little bit too excited.

- Okay... - and I hanged up. - Well it seems I have to-

- Nice ringtone - Shade interrupted me.

- Ah, thanks.. What was I saying again? Oh, yes! I have to go, sorry - I said standing up from the swing.

- Then we will see each other tonight, right?

- Yes. We will see each other tonight - I said, smiled and started walking for the park exit when someone pulled me by my arm and kissed my forehead.

- It's to seal our promise - Shade said with a little smirk.

When he let go, I quickly walked out of the park but then I suddenly heard my ringtone, "Nagareboshi he".

"_Who is it now?_" I thought looking at my phone.

No calls.

"_That's strange, it's not my phone, then whose is it?_" I said looking around for anyone that was talking on the phone.

- Moshi Moshi? - I heard someone say from the park.

I slowly walked back to the park entrance and found Shade talking on the phone.

"_I also have a nice hearing but not that good to be actually able to hear what's the person on the other side saying.. Darn it_"

- Yes, it's me.. - he said a bit annoyed.

"_Maybe he doesn't usually say 'moshi moshi' when he answers._"

- It's that a little while ago I heard someone answer like that and I spontaneously answered like that.

I felt myself blush because it was obvious that I'm the one he heard say "moshi moshi" a little while ago.

- Okay, whatever, why did you call anyway? - he said more annoyed.

The person on the other line must be getting on his nerves, I deduced.

- Okay I will be there in a second... - he said closing the phone.

"_I shall probably go home by now.._" I thought turning my back on the park.

- Man, she's so freaking annoying... Just like mom.. Oh, well, let's go home. Warp! - he said, then he closed his eyes and when he said "warp" he disappeared.

"_He must have improved the technique from back then.. Kaeru?****_" I thought finally walking away from the park.

* * *

Translation time! Here are the words that were signed with a (*).

*Tanabata - is a Japanese star festival. It celebrates the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi.

**Nageroboshi he - "Towards the Shooting Star".

***Search for you love, sora no suishou~ Search for your love, nakanaide kure~_ - _"Search for your love, crystal of the universe, Search for your love, don't cry for me".

****Kaeru - "home".


	8. Preparing for the Party

Ohayo minna! This is chapter 8-_desu_! Thanks for the reviews: LoveInTheBattleField, Mikina-Love-Star

Disclaimer: It's clear I don't own it Sailor Moon.

Now read, enjoy and review!

* * *

8. Preparing for the Party 

**Crystal Palace. **

- TADAIMA!- I shouted once I entered the palace.

"_I know it sounds stupid to shout 'I'm back' in a palace but here people's hearing is not normal.._" I thought while keeping my guard up for eventual sneak backs.

- LUCINDA-NECHAN! - shouted someone from above me.

Looking up I saw my little brother, Endy, flying on his skateboard at an amazing speed towards me.

"_Wait, if he keeps going at that speed won't he collide with me..?_" I thought taking a few steps back just in case.

- Lucinda-nechan - he said slowing up and coming to an halt in front of me.

- Endy, what is it? - I asked crouching down to be on his same eye level once he landed.

- You forgot our promise, nechan! - he said with a few tears in his eyes.

"_It's a family thing to have easy tears.. I have them too.._" I thought while wiping them away.

- Sorry Endy, but I had "things" to do. So to make up for it, you can go play with Yume, ne?

Yume is a winged horse that was entrusted to me when I was two because I rescued her when she was in the Crystal Forest wounded, very young and alone but unfortunately she took a strong liking for me and wouldn't let anyone else touch her but it was important to heal her so I had to be there when she was treated. She's a light pink colour and has beautiful turquoise eyes that shine in the moonlight.

- I can play with Yume? - he asked, eyes twinkling.

- Yes, here, you know where she is, right? - I answered giving him a heart-shaped key.

- Yes!

- Then go and.. - I didn't finish the sentence that he was already gone.

"_Again?! Two times in just one day!_" I thought, inwardly pulling out my hair.

- Lucinda-sama? - I heard a voice ask behind me.

"_Do people have a habit of sneaking behind my back? This is the second time today!_" I thought once again panicking inwardly while outside I was still with my happy poker face.

I turned around and found Yuko Sagami, another of my personal maids, the oldest. She has long purple hair in a side braid and dark grey eyes.

- Yuko-senpai!

- Lucinda-sama, you should hurry and go to your room, her mother arranged everything - she said with all the calm of the world.

- O-okay...

"_Okay.. I changed idea, I don't want to go to that party.. But if I don't go I won't see Shade.. I better go if I want to see him.. _" I thought having a sigh.

**In my room. **

**- **Okay Lucinda, you will first do a shower, put the dress on and then two of your maids, Rin and Riko Ryumi, will do your hair - ordered my mother like a military commander.

- Yes ma'am! - I answered and then with a nod she left.

After I was done getting a shower, I quickly dried myself and proceed to put on my dress with the help of my maids.

- How nice! We can finally comb your hair, Lucinda! - said an excited long dark blue haired pink eyed girl, Rin Ryumi, another of my personal maids, the oldest after Yuko.

- Rin-senpai - I mumble uncomfortably as she approached me with a strange glint in her eyes.

- Rin is right! We can finally be useful and do your hair, Lucinda - said a girl with the same hair color as Rin but shoulder length and brown eyes, Riko Ryumi, Rin's older twin and my personal maid too.

- Riko-senpai - I mumble taking a few steps only to stumble and end up sitting on a chair with the two of them towering over me.

- Don't worry, firefly, we will be quick - said Riko while taking a professional hair set out of nowhere.

"_I hate her when she calls me 'firefly'! It's all because one time when I escaped they found me in a forest with a lot of fireflies and notice that my eye color is the same as the light they make.._" I thought recalling the memory.

- Stop it, Riko-senpai, you're taking it too far now - I said with a serious and dangerous voice.

- Yes, you're right... Let's talk about serious things - she said with an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk adorning her usual sweet face.

"_What does she have in mind now..?_" I thought panicking a little.

- What do you mean "serious things", ane? - asked Rin innocently.

"_Thanks for asking Rin-senpai... And why are all big sisters always this 'evil'..?_"

- I'm obviously talking about the person that convinced Miss I-will-never-go-to-the-parties to come to this one, and don't go telling me it was the queen because she's been trying for years - said Riko, the smirk in her face widening and also passing it to Rin, who now had an identical one.

- You're right, ane! So, who was it?

"_Someone save me please! I will be eaten!_" I thought while scanning the room for a way to escape from this two.

- I know who is it - said a voice from the door.

- Seiko-chan! - I shouted in disapproval telling her not to open her mouth.

"_I swear, if she talks,_ I will kill her with the power of the blue flame_... Damn it! Sometimes my darker side surfaces..._" I thought while rubbing my temples to ease the dark thoughts and intents that were coming to my head.

- It's okay if you don't want to say it.. But or you tell them or I will tell them without your permission.

"_Are they all freaking against me?!_" I shouted in my head.

- Okay, I give up... It was a boy that made me change my mind.

- A boy? - they all asked expect Seiko.

I nodded.

- Was he good looking? - asked an excited Riko.

- Well.. Yes.. He was cute.. - I mumbled.

"_Cute is an understatement! Breath-taking might I say.._" I said in the security of my mind.

- His name? How old? Is he a prince? - asked Rin in one breath.

"_I never knew she could be this... This... Bold?_"

- He's 12... And he's name is Shade.. - I said blushing a little.

- Shade? As in the Prince of FireCity? The one that looks like a God? - asked Riko wide eyed.

- Yes, him - I said blushing even harder.

- Lucinda why did you became as red as a tomato? - asked Seiko walking towards me from the door.

- It's not true! - I retorted trying to hide my cheeks with my hands.

- Could it be that you.. - said Seiko coming to an halt in front of me.

- "That I", what? - I asked concerned about what she would say.

- Could it be that you fell in love with Prince Shade?

**Silence**. There was absolute silence after she asked that question, you could even hear a pin drop and it would seem as if someone dropped a metal baseball bat.

- I was right! You fell for him! - she shouted with an accusing finger pointed my way.

- What are you saying?! I just met him today.. How could I be in love with him?!

- No, it could actually be true... There is love at first sight after all - said Rin in a matter-of-fact.

- Okay, I confess.. I like him and that's why for this time I won't run away... Also because we did a promise and sealed in with a.. - I said blushing like mad and so hard at the last part that I couldn't talk.

- With a? - they repeated.

- With a kiss on the forehead - I mumbled, the blush already covering all my face and my heart going at an impossible speed I would think it would burst.

- A KISS ON THE FOREHEAD?! PLUS HE WAS THE ONE THAT DID?! - they all shouted.

"_I'm sure everyone heard them by now.._"

- But.. But.. But you just met today and you already kissed, even thought it was on the forehead, aren't you a little bit too forward for just simple strangers? - asked Rin shocked.

"_Well it's actually true.. But I was the one that kissed him first.._" I said again in the security of my mind.

- Lucinda, sweetie, are you ready? - asked my mom opening my room's door.

- Yes, a second and I'm there, mom.. - I said standing up from the chair and facing my mom.

Facing the girls I said: - So girls, I will be going now.

- Good luck with Prince Shade - whispered Seiko only for us to hear.

- Thanks.. - I said before walking out.


	9. Presentation and finding of the Enemy

Here's the 9th chapter! Thanks for the reviews: LoveInTheBattleField, Milckly (guest), Mikina-Love-Star

Disclaimer: It's clear I don't own it, right?

I hope you like this chapter! Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

9. Presentation and finding of the enemy.

Now we are on a small balcony and have to wait for all the royal families to be presented and then it will be our turn. The Neo Queens all bear the symbol of their city or star on their forehead, but mostly everyone from the royal family have them but until they ascend the throne the symbol will appear only momentarily then it will disappear again.

There is an announcer with a long list, where there are the names of the royals, near a grand stair case.

"_I hope Rose doesn't fall... I remember Lucia telling me that Rose fell on her presentation day.._" I thought giving my sister Rose a worried glance, which she didn't notice.

- I am now going to announce all the Royal Families that are here to attend the beginning of the Best Princess Contest that is held every two years.

All the guests started clapping.

I will explain briefly what the five cities are. The five cities are governed by the ex Sailor Senshi of the inner planets. They all have the title of "neo queens" and their husbands "kings". There is also a 6th city, the central city, The City, which is governed by the queen and supreme king who have the last word in every matter. The queen was also a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Sun.

- From Marine City, Neo Queen Mercury and King Zoisite.

Neo Queen Mercury is an old friend of mom, her real name is Ami Mizuno. She has short blue hair and eyes, she wears a blue strap dress, floor length. She wears a blue choker that's tied into a ribbon at the back. She also wears blue high-heeled shoes, a necklace, and small blue stud earrings. The symbol of Mercury present on her forehead.

King Zoisite is an old friend of dad instead. He has long blond-brown wavy hair tied back in a ponytail and green eyes, and looks effeminate. He wears the standard military uniform, in a variation of royal blue to grey color, with blue trim along the front, bottom, collar, and side seams. He has a single large gold button in the corner of the front flap. He also wears black knee-high boots and white dress gloves with three darts on the back.

- With their three children: Princess Mary Lucy of 16 years old; Prince Michiru of 13 years old and young Princess Sandy Alexandra of 5 years old.

Princess Wind Lucy has her mother's hair color and her father's eye color. She's dressed in a long light blue gown.

Prince Michiru has his father's blond-brown hair but it's not wavy and surprisingly has purple eyes. He's wearing a pair of dark gray jeans, a light blue tank top, a blue jacket with MarineCity's crest on it and blue sneakers.

Young Princess Sandy Alexandra is a carbon copy of her father. She's dressed in a baby blue summer dress.

- From Fire City, Neo Queen Mars and King Jadeite.

Neo Queen Mars is also an old friend of mom, her real name is Rei Hino. She has long black-purple hair and eyes, she wears a red strap dress, floor length. She wears a red choker that's tied into a ribbon at the back. She wears a necklace and small red stud earrings. She also wears high-heeled shoes with straps that are also red. The symbol of Mars present on her forehead.

King Jadeite is also a friend of dad. He has short blond hair and blue eyes. He also wears the standard military uniform, but instead of blue red, and instead of the black knee-high boots he wears brown knee-high boots.

- With their three children: Princess Cassandra of 14 years old; Prince Shade of 12 years old and young Prince Daisuke of 6 years old.

Princess Cassandra has her mother's hair color and light purple eyes. She's dressed in a red short strapless gown.

Prince Shade has light blond hair and cerulean eyes. He's wearing a pair of light gray jeans, a white shirt with v neck, a white jacket and FireCity's crest on it and sneakers.

Young Prince Daisuke also has his mother's hair color, a little bit unruly, and his father's blue eyes. He's wearing black shorts, sleeveless gray hoodie with FireCity's crest, a red t-shirt under it and black sneakers.

- From Wood City, Neo Queen Jupiter and King Nephrite.

Neo Queen Jupiter is also an old friend of mom, her real name is Makoto Kino. She has long light brown hair tied in a high ponytail and green eyes, she wears a green strap dress, floor length, with two roses at the hips. The dress has a split that starts around her waist. She has a green choker that's tied into a ribbon at the back, and she wears a necklace. She wears green high-heeled shoes that each has a strap with a small green rose on it. She wears as a hair band a green ribbon with a red rose in the center, and rose earrings. The symbol of Jupiter present on her forehead.

King Nephrite is also an old friend of dad. He has long wavy dark brown and brown eyes. He also wears the standard military uniform, instead of red green.

- With their four children: Prince Alexander of 19 years old; Prince James of 16 years old; Princess Margaret Karen of 12 years old and young Prince Midori of 6 years old.

Prince Alexander has really light brown hair and emerald like eyes, a common fact in this family. He's wearing a tuxedo with a sleeveless black jacket, a white dress shirt and a black necktie.

Prince James has dark unruly brown hair. He's wearing a pair of gray jeans, a green t-shirt, a dark gray jacket and black and white sneakers.

Princess Margaret Karen has her father's hair color and nature, which is wavy but her is shoulder length.

She's dressed in a short dark green gown with a light green sleeveless jacket.

Young Prince Midori has short curly brown hair. He's wearing short cargo pants, a black hoodie with Wood's City crest and brown sneakers.

- From Diamond City, Neo Queen Venus and King Kunzite.

Neo Queen Venus is also an old friend of mom, her real name is Minako Aino. She has long blond hair with blue eyes, she wears a yellow gown with frills running down it, floor length. In her hair she wears a yellow bow and a rose, she also wears a choker that is tied in a ribbon at the back. She wears yellow high-heeled shoes. The symbol of Venus present on her forehead.

King Kunzite is an old friend of dad. He has short white hair and crystal white like eyes. He also wears the standard military uniform, all the details silver.

- With their three children: Princess Ai Yume of 17 years old, Princess Aqua Marine of 12 years old and young Princess Shirayuki of 5 years old.

Princess Ai Yume has mid-back length golden hair and silver eyes. She's dressed in a light yellow dress that shows a lot of her cleavage.

Princess Aqua Marine has short golden hair and blue eyes. She's dressed in a knee length summer dress with three big white flowers.

Young Princess Shirayuki has short wavy white hair and silver-blue eyes. She's dressed in a light yellow dress with a rose attached to a lace that went around her waist. -When she was going down the stairs Endy's eyes were practically glued to her-

- From, the central city, The City, Queen Raude and Supreme King Dark.

Queen Raude is also a friend of mom. She has long -floor length- golden hair and deep blue eyes, she wears a long-sleeved white gown with golden redefinitions and a white cape, floor length. Atop her head she wears a beautiful crown with various precious gems. The symbol of the Sun present in her forehead.

Supreme King Dark is also a friend of dad. He has long black hair and yellow eyes. He's wearing a dark cape with blue redefinitions that doesn't let people see his clothes under it.

- Their first daughter Princess Akiyo Hikaru of 26 years old, their second daughter Princess Emerald of 18 years old, the first born twins Prince Ren and Princess Rena of 15 years old, the second born twins Prince Jin and Princess Feli of 12 years old and young Princess Raude II of 6 years old.

Princess Akiyo Hikaru was a carbon copy of the mother. She's dressed a less serious or elegant version of her mother's dress.

Princess Emerald has her mother's hair color and her father's eye color. She's dressed in a simple gown with yellow roses adorning some parts.

Twins, Prince Ren and Rena both have their father's hair color and their mother's eye color. Ren's wearing a black tuxedo and Rena is wearing a short white dress with a giant ribbon at the back.

Second Twins Prince Jin and Feli were a carbon copy of the father with the exception that Feli had red eyes. Jin's wearing a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and a black jacket. Feli's wearing a black short skirt with a dress shirt with frills, a red ribbon around her neck, black gloves and a red rose with a black butterfly as a hair tie.

Young Princess Raude II was also a carbon copy of the mother. She's also dressed in a simple white dress but this one has an emerald-colored ribbon around her waist and frills at the hem of the skirt.

"_Do the second pair of twins love black? That's all they are dressed in.. But wait. Those red eyes... I have seen them somewhere..._" I thought while looking intensely at Princess Feli.

_- Now that's better. This is what you get for getting my new dress dirty - she said, red eyes shining brightly.._

"_The same red eyes as back then... I found you.._" I thought while smirking and letting myself be consumed by my dark side that was filled with hatred.


	10. Here comes the Royal Family

I'm back everyone! Sorry for making you wait! Here is chapter 10! Thanks for the reviews:

Disclaimer: If I did own Sailor Moon instead of reading this story you would be watching the new series in TV.

Now read, enjoy and review!

* * *

10. Here comes the Royal Family

"_The same red eyes as back then... I found you.._" I thought while smirking and letting myself be consumed by my dark side that was filled with hatred.

- Lucinda, what's wrong? - asked Lucia.

"_It's not like I will go and tell _you_ what's wrong, Lucia.. Family or not.._"

- Nothing.

"_Now I know who I will take my revenge on... Be ready _Princess Feli_..._" I thought, smirking darkly at my sweet revenge.

- Now it's our turn! - shouted Endy excitedly.

- Now I will present the landlords. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

Mom is dressed an altered version of the dress she wore as a princess, with the shoulder pieces omitted and a large, wing-shaped bow replacing the smaller one of the princess outfit. She also wears a crown and new earrings and wields a scepter. The symbol of the Moon present on her forehead . And instead of blond hair she has white-silver like hair.

Dad's wearing a lavender tuxedo and a white mask. He as well wielding a scepter.

- Their first daughter Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity of 26 years old and her husband Helios with their daughter of 6 years old Princess Chibi-Chibi.

Chibiusa-nee, as we call her in the privacy of our family, is wearing a light pink version of mom's dress. While Chibi-Chibi's dressed in a pink dress with ribbons.

- Their second daughter, Princess Lady Lucia of 18 years old.

Lucia's dressed in a white greek style dress that leaves no space to the imagination, and her hair is styled in a way that makes it look longer. If you're wondering why she also called lady, it's because mom likes calling her daughters "lady" 'cause she wants us to become one.

- Their first son but third children, Prince Kazune of 16 years old.

Kazune's wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie.

- Their third daughter but fourth child Princess Lady Sun Rose.

Rose's dressed in a short white gown with red roses print. Her hair is styled in a ponytail.

- Their fourth daughter but fifth child, Princess Lady Lucky Lucinda of 12 years old.

"_People keep staring at me as if I had a second head... Maybe it's probably because they haven't really seen me in real life events? Yeah, must be that_" I thought while walking down the stairs.

I was dressed in a knee-length, penguin tail style, white dress, sleeveless with a small pink jacket. There is a light pink lace around the waist with a ribbon at the side and I'm wearing long pink stockings and. Rin-senpai and Riko-senpai curled my hair at the tips and let it loose.

I arrived at the end of the stairs but didn't advance any further because there is still the last part of the "landlord's present" to do.

- Their second son but sixth child and probably not last, young Prince Endymion of 6 years old.

"_How the heck does he think he is, saying something like that?! But wait.. It's actually quite true.._" I thought while giving the announcer a disbelieving glance, which he didn't notice.

Everyone laughed, including mom who gave a nervous laugh while trying to hide her blush.

Endy, nickname but always used as a name, is wearing short red cargo pants, a white hoodie with cat ears and Crystal City's crest and red-blue sneakers.

Once Endy was standing next to me, we all together did a small bow, and said: - Welcome to our palace.

After that everyone went their own way. Mom and dad went to sit in their respective throne place next to all the other neo queens/queen and kings/supreme king, they sitting in the center because this is their palace.


	11. Begin the party! Let's dance the Diaboli

Sorry for the extremely late update! I was thinking of updating sooner but school decided it was a good time to load me with homework, projects and tests. I hope you all like this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

Please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

11. Begin the party! Let's dance the Diabolic Waltz.

- Let the Best Princess Contest begin! - said dad with authority in his voice, while standing up to let everyone hear him.

- It will be a dance contest - explained mom, while standing next to dad.

And that's another thing the landlords have to do.

"_With all this people I will never find Shade, I wanted to ask him if he would dance with me, even if it should be the contrary.._" I thought while looking around in the sea of people for my prince.

- Princess Lady Lucinda? - asked someone from behind me.

"_Who could it be, calling me so formally?_" I thought while turning around.

- Prince Jin - I said.

"_He looks quite handsome... But Shade is on another lever, obviously higher than his.._"

- You look more beautiful than the first time I saw you, which was 10 years ago.

"_He still remembers the first time we met? That's quite incredible... I don't remember anything.._"

When a child is born in the royal family they are kept almost like a secret to the entire world, then when they are two years old they are introduced to The City's royal family and when they are four years old to everyone else.

- I thought the same when I saw her.

"_I could recognize this voice among a thousand others.._" I thought while turning around and coming face-to-face with...

- Shade! - I said a little bit too excitedly.

- You look good dressed like that.

- Thanks - I said blushing a "little".

- Lucinda, you alright? - he said while getting closer to my face, which resulted in me blushing even more.

- Hey! How dare you talk to Princess Lady Lucinda like that?! And don't get to close to her! - said Jin while pushing Shade a little so he wasn't so near my face.

"_For a second I actually forgot he was still here.._" I said, laughing a little at my silliness.

- I can do whatever I want since I know her more than you do, you still call her "princess" and "lady" while her name is just "Lucinda".

- You wanna fight? - said Jin dangerously.

- ONICHAN*! STAY AWAY FROM MY fiancée! - shouted a girl from somewhere.

"_Fiancée? Who is she talking about?_" I thought while searching for the source of the voice.

And there _she_ stood with hands on her hips while looking angrily at Jin.

"_Princess Feli..._" I thought while I started to emit a murderous aura that was impossible to see or to feel but that was still there.

- Princess Feli, I'm not your fiancée - said Shade showing no sign that he actually cared if people could see he was really pissed off.

- Oh, come on! Don't be embarrassed! Admit that you love me and want become my fiancée officially - she said trying to sound cute.

"_Cute? It looks disgusting to me... And if Shade said, quite pissed off, that he's not your fiancée that means that he isn't and will never be your fiancée and will _never _love you!_" I shouted in my head.

- Listen, I feel absolutely nothing for you! - said Shade snapping.

- Shade..? - I asked uncertain.

- Sorry Lucinda, I never wished to show you this side of my personality.

- No, no, it's okay. Even I have a side of my personality that no one knows - I said only for him to hear.

- Really, what is it?

"_He seems eager to know... I will tell him, after all I really want to see his reaction.._" I thought while smirking a little.

- Come nearer and I will tell you.

He leaned down a little bit so that I could tell him in the ear. He's not that tall but at least an inch taller than me he could be.

- It's a very revengeful side, it will not stop until revenge is accomplished. If someone ever hurts me... They will go through Hell.

He gave me a shocked look and his eyes almost flashed a sign that said 'she could kill me if I ever do anything to make her hate me'.

- Don't worry.. I don't think you will ever fall in that category.

He sighed in relief.

- So you will make the girl that made you fall pay for what she did?

"_He's so smart.. I don't even have to explain it to him.._"

- I already found her.. And I will make her pay this same day.

- Really? Who is she?

- The one stating of being your 'fiancée.

"_By tomorrow Jin will no longer have a sister named Feli.._" I thought while smirking evilly.

- I always knew she was mean but not that mean, but look also at the bright side of it we met thanks to her.

"_He's actually right... Since I met him eight years ago I've always been wondering who that boy was and now I've found him..._"

- Hey you! Little b*tch that pretends to be a princess stay away from MY Shade!

"_Who the hell does she think she is?! I will make her pay! But not only for what happened in the past also for trying to still _myfuture fiancée_.. Talking about feelings and Shade together, I wonder how he feels about me. I really want to know.._" I thought while sending a death glare to Feli and a nervous glance to Shade.

- First... - started Shade.

"_Oh, no, Shade_. _This time I'm talking.._"

- First: Shade is not yours, second: you stay away from me! - I said shutting Shade up.

- I didn't came here for you! I came to ask MY Shade to dance!

"_She keeps it up... She's really asking to be beat up._"

- And you, onichan, why are you here? - she asked giving a death glare to her brother/twin.

- I came here to ask Princess Lady Lucinda to dance.

- To this? I'm sure she can't even dance.

"_This? She's really asking me to kill her.. But alas, there are too many people here.._" I thought while my left eye twitched uncontrollably and a vein popped in my forehead.

- I'm not this but Lucinda. And for your information I know how to dance unlike you.

- Then can I have the honor of this dance, Princess Lucinda? - asked Shade extending his hand towards me while doing a playful smirk, probably because he just called me 'princess'.

"_I would never say 'no' to you Shade.._"

- With pleasure - I said flashing him the smile Lucia dubbed "blissful smile".

He blushed slightly, took my hand and led us to the center of the dance hall.

_** Diabolic Waltz **_

"_Why, out of all the waltz songs there are, did they choose the diabolic one?_"

- You're good at dancing.

- Thanks, you're not that bad too.

- Was that a compliment?

I nodded.

- Then thanks, I receive a lot of compliments but yours really does make my day - he said giving me a cheesy smile.

I blushed in response to his words.

Silence.

- I will make that Feli pay - I mumble to myself.

- What will you do to her? - asked Shade.

After the initial shock that he was actually able to hear me I answered: - I don't know but it be really painful..

- You know I thought you were a sweet and innocent girl.. But it's nice knowing that I'm not the only one with another side personality.

- What do you mean? - I asked confused.

- You know, the side I show everyone is cold and aloof but with you my personality takes a 180° and I can't help but be another person, sweeter and patient, around you. I don't know why but it's like that.

"_I'm happy I give him this kind of effect.._" I thought while blushing a little.

- Maybe there is a why but I think it's stupid telling you.. - he said blushing scarlet.

- I don't think it will be stupid.

- It's a feeling I've never felt before, well, yes, I did feel it once but only eight years ago when I met you for the first time when we were four. At that time I didn't know what it was but now I know..

"_What is he trying to say?_" I asked myself.

Noticing that people near us were eavesdropping on our conversation, I said: - Shade, can you tell me later?

I also made sure to make him notice the people that were watching and listening so that he wouldn't get offended.

- Okay.. - he said faking a smile, an obvious fake smile.

Music ends.


	12. Becoming friends and clashing!

Special update for my birthday, 4th of July! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own because I'm not smart enough!

Read and enjoy! And review!

* * *

12. Becoming friends and clashing with the ''fiancée''. 

- Now we will announce the Best Princess of this first contest - announced my father.

"_Finally! Hurry up!_" I shouted in the security of my head.

- The Best Princess is, and we are happy to say that.. She is our fourth daughter, Princess Lady Lucky Lucinda.

"_I won.. Now that's surprising.. _" I thought while I walked to the throne area.

- You did well, sweetie.

- This is the identification of those princesses who won the first stage of the contest - said dad while he handed me a necklace with the moon's symbol, the one that mom has on her forehead and that from time to time appears on my forehead when I'm in danger.

- Thanks - I said bowing.

Even if they are your parents you have to act polity because they are after all a neo-queen and a king.

- WOW! You are nice! Even if this is the first time you take part in the Best Princess Contest - said Princess Aqua Marine.

- Thanks for the compliment, Princess Aqua Marine.

- You can call me Marine or Marie, Lucinda-sama.

"_Aren't we the same age? What's with calling me with the honorific -sama?_"

- You too, you can call me just Lucinda.

- Okay Lucinda, would you like to be our friend?

"_That was fast... Also, 'our'?_" I thought shocked and confused at the same time.

- So were you able to convince her to be our friend? - asked Princess Margaret Karen timidly.

"_She looks shyer then I thought.._" I thought while giving her a reassuring smile.

- Look, she hasn't answered yet, so do you want to be our friend? - said Marie giving Princess Margaret Karen a playful irritated look then turning to look at me again.

- Okay... But can I ask you something..

"_This might be a little bit bold... But I really have to ask them. Do they also like Shade?_" I thought while I could feel blood rushing to me face.

- If you're going to ask if we like Prince Shade? Then we are going to say "absolutely no" or "out of discussion".

"_Thanks Goodness!_" I thought giving a little sigh of relief.

- He's too cold..

- How did... you knew that that was what I wanted to ask? - I asked unsure.

- It was quite simple actually. After all everyone was looking at the two of you as you danced, some might have missed it but I certainly did saw the looks you were sending each other, and me and Karen did not miss the fight you had with Princess Feli just before you started dancing - explained Marie.

Now I know I'm blushing like a ripped tomato.

- I saw them too! So when did the two of you met each other? - asked Karen boldly.

"_Is she the same girl as before?_" I thought taking a step back.

- E-eight years ago but it was just once.

- And tell us.. Do you like him? - asked Marie.

"_Am I that easy to read?_"

- Well... a little.. yes.. - I mumbled.

- Well then, you already met your love rival - said Maria giving me a pat in the back.

- Alas, it seems like it.

"_Don't make me remember that b*tch.._" I thought while planning the ways I could get rid of her.

- But she's not really your love rival, Prince Shade does seem to have a liking for you, so I say you already won - stated Karen as a-matter-of-fact.

- How do you know? - I asked with hope.

- I'm not really certain about it... - she answered looking down in shame.

- That's not true. You're right, Princess Margaret - intervened Princess Cassandra, Shade's sister.

- Princess Cassandra! - we all said surprised.

- Just call me Cassy - she said grinning.

- Okay.. How can you tell Karen is actually right? - we asked curious.

- Well he is my brother, we don't always get along but still, and I never saw him smile to a girl, not even to our mother.

"_Really? I am... The first girl he smiled to.._" I thought overjoyed.

- Believe me, I never saw him blush before today.

- Y-you saw him when he blushed?

- Yes and I even heard the conversation..

"_I did say people could hear well, but this is too much!_"

- Maybe it's better that you find him before the party is over.

- Thanks... I will be going now.. See you!

- My otouto-kun* is lucky - I heard Cassy say before I ran away to find Shade.

There was a lot of people. Too many people and no Shade.

"_I need to breath!_" I thought before I ran to the giant crystal balcony.

**On the balcony.**

**- **I didn't know parties could be so... So.. Ah! Crowded - I said while I leaned on the iced balustrade.

- A negative comment, eh? - said someone from behind me.

- S-Shade! - I squeaked.

- Sorry, I couldn't see you and I thought that maybe you ran away.

- What?! Don't you remember? I promised you I would stay at the party.. Or at least try.

- Sorry.. It's that when we stopped dancing and separated I thought I would never see you again - he said with longing showing in his eyes.

"_Shade, please don't give me that sad look.._" I thought with the same look in my eyes, taking a few steps forward.

- Come on.. Aren't you exaggerating a bit? - I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

- No, I'm not! I really thought that I would never see you again - he said and took both my hands in his.

- Shade... I was... Just joking.

- Sorry, I got carried away - he said and let go off of my hands.

- Don't worry, it was my fault.. - I said with a reassuring smile while this time I took his hands.

- But..

I silenced him by putting a finger in front of his mouth.

- Stay away from... MY SHADE! - shouted a girl coming to the balcony.

"_Feli? She seriously as the worst timings!_" I thought while a vein popped in my forehead.

- I already told you he's not yours! - I retorted.

"**Let me take over...**" whispered a voice in my head.


End file.
